Uma Questão Entre Demônios
by Kallen Weinberg
Summary: Kazama disse uma vez: "Essa mulher só é valiosa em minhas mãos". Ele não sabia o quanto estava certo. Só em seus braços Chizuru poderia se sentir "valiosa".


**Uma questão entre demônios**

**

* * *

**

Por: Tracy Anne Duarte - Ladie

_Quando Kazama disse para Hijikata-san que eu "só era valiosa nas mãos dele", ele não fazia idéia do quanto estava certo. _

_

* * *

_

As portas de correr se abriram lentamente. A brisa fria varreu o quarto, assobiando, fazendo com que Chizuru se encolhesse no futton. Sua mente inocente não lhe avisou sobre o perigo que corria, como aconteceria com um guerreiro. Ela continuou dormindo calmamente, sem se importar com o intruso que adentrou seus aposentos depois de garantir que a porta estava fechada.

Kazama, de certo, sabia o que estava fazendo ali. _Ele a queria_. Simples. Era do seu feitio ir atrás das coisas que desejava. E, de preferência, gostava de conseguir o que queria com alguma emoção, com algum desafio que aquela fraca raça humana pudesse proporcionar. Kazama gostava de sair ganhando.

Mesmo assim, ao invés de arrombar os portões do Shinsengumi,e mostrar para aqueles _falsos_ que estava ali para roubá-la, ele se viu entrando sorrateiramente naquele lugar, procurando o quarto dela.

Kazama sentou-se ao lado do futton de Chizuru, notando os cabelos castanhos que caíam sobre a face pálida e macia. Ela era bonita. Ele nunca havia parado antes para pensar na aparência dela. Kazama sempre a quis pelo o que ela representava: _uma oni de sangue puro, descendente da família mais forte do oeste. _Agora, olhando para ela enquanto dormia, ele notava que ela era dona de uma cálida beleza. _Virginal._

De fato, a inocência sempre o irritara. Ele gostava mais de personalidades sagazes e maliciosas. No entanto, mesmo que soubesse disso, via-se admirando uma mulher inocente.

Ele nunca se imaginou com uma mulher como aquela. Soava ridículo para sua mente sarcástica. Todavia, a mesma mente que repudiava tal idéia, fantasiava com braços cálidos que o abraçavam, um expressão carinhosa que o acolhia. Sim, aquilo era tão grotesco quanto parecia. Ele não precisava de tais coisas.

Kazama respirou profunda e tranquilamente. Sua mente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava confusa. Tinha de haver algum pensamento coerente ali. Pois, se não houvesse, ele se veria obrigado a deixar aquele quarto... A deixá-la. Para Kazama, sempre deveria haver um motivo relevante por trás de suas ações, mesmo que fossem ínfimos.

Os olhos de Chizuru mexeram-se embaixo das pálpebras. Algo no fundo de sua mente lhe alfinetava. Alguma informação importante forçava-se em seu sono para que ela pudesse despertar. Chizuru mexeu-se embaixo do grosso cobertor, soltando o ar em uma lufada, e soube que havia algo de errado ali. Seu coração estava acelerado.

Abriu os olhos com lentidão e viu o vulto de um grande homem sentado ao seu lado. Quem seria?, ela se perguntou. Ela não via motivos para algum dos rapazes do Shinsengumi entrar sorrateiramente em seu quarto.

Foi quando viu os olhos vermelhos. Olhos de um felino mortal. _Perigo_.

Seu corpo todo tremeu, enquanto sentava-se, assustada.

- Não grite. – ele ordenou, a voz cortante dançando em volta dela. – Eu vim por sua causa.

Ele já havia lhe dito aquilo uma vez. Na época, ele deixara o Shinsengumi sem levá-la, quase como se respeitasse sua decisão – não que ela acreditasse, claro. Será que naquela vez seria igual? Será que ele a deixaria ficar se o quisesse?

- Eu não vou. – ela balbuciou.

- Por quê não? – ele lhe perguntou, soando mais calmo do que ela imaginara que seria. Seu corpo tremeu.

- Eu não gosto de você. – ele respondeu, sincera. Arrastando-se no futton para ficar longe dele.

- Gostar ou não de mim não é a questão. – ele segurou o pulso, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Ela arfou quando seu rosto ficou de frente para o dele. – Você é um tola. Como você pode deixar que eles a usem?

- Está enganado! – ela resmungou, tentando afastar-se.

- Estou? – Kazama ergueu o pulso dela até a altura de sua boca, beijando-lhe o pulso com lentidão, deixando que a ponta da língua tocasse sua pele – Eles usam o seu sangue puro para que os _falsos_ consigam manter a sanidade. Para mim, eles estão usando você.

- Eu confio neles. – ela replicou, a voz tremendo.

- Eles vão traí-la. – ele ergueu os olhos para fitar seu olhos inocentes – os humanos sempre nos traem.

- Eles não sabiam que eu era uma oni. E cuidaram de mim. – ela choramingou.

- Sim, mas e agora que eles sabem? É questão de tempo até que eles sejam tomados pela ganância.

- Você... está enganado. - ela tentou segurar as lágrimas a todo custo, puxando o pulso com força. – Eu os prezo.

- E quando eles começarem a envelhecer? Você os verá morrer com a mesma aparência que tem agora. O tempo passará para eles... Mas não para você.

- Está mentindo.

- Não estou. – ele garantiu e os lábios sarcásticos dele tomaram os dela. Por um momento, ela quis replicar, abrindo a boca para gritar, mas ele acompanhou o movimento, aproveitando a abertura de seus lábios para lhe invadir com a língua.

As mãos fortes seguraram seus ombros enquanto ela tremia contra o corpo dele.

_Aquilo era bom._

Assustada com a força de suas emoções, ela afastou-se dele, caindo deitada no futton. Os cabelos espalhados sobre o tecido branco.

Com o canto dos olhos, ela viu a espada curta que um dia seu pai lhe dera para que se protegesse. Chizuru sempre tinha medo de usá-la, desde pequena ela sempre machucava outras pessoas quando desabainhava a katana. Daquela vez ela não podia ter medo. Se tivesse, perderia.

- Não fuja de mim. – Kazama sussurrou – Não vale a pena.

- Eu não quero.

- Não quer fugir?

- Eu não quero você.

- Não adianta negar quando seu corpo implora por mim. – para provar suas palavras, ele a segurou pela cintura, e o corpo pequeno tremeu contra seu toque – Venha comigo.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Por que você não quer a mim. Você quer um filho que eu possa gerar. – os olhos tristes encararam seu rosto – Você fala que os humanos querem me usar... Mas quem o quer é você.

Ele a calou com outro beijo, deitando-se sobre ela. Chizuru levou a mão à espada.

Só precisava de um momento. Um único momento.

E, enquanto esperava, ela se esqueceu do que queria fazer. O corpo dela ardia onde ele a tocava, os lábios macios eram intoxicantes... lhe inebriavam.

Ela não quis sair dali. Ela não quis se separar dele.

Chizuru nunca havia sentido um sentido algo como aquilo. Ela não tinha noção do que fazia, ou de como agia, só sabia que aquilo era bom. Estar nos braços dele era uma sensação paradoxal com sua condição de inimigo. Sim, sentir tanto prazer em seus braços era errado. Mas era maravilhoso.

Ela entreabriu os olhos para vê-lo. Ele também a observava, algo enigmático brilhando em seus olhos de demônio.

Ela, de repente, lembrou-se de quando vira aqueles olhos pela primeira vez: ele estava tentando matar Okita.

Aquela lembrança a trouxe de volta a realidade. Como ela podia estar fazendo aquilo? Como ela podia se entregar para o homem que tentara matar alguém tão querido para ela?

Ela segurou a adaga, insistindo para si mesma que deveria matá-lo. Não, tinha que matálo... Ou ele a venceria.

Suas mãos tremeram quando ela tentou tirar a espada da bainha. Mas sentiu-se petrificar quando a mão de Kazama pousou sobre a dela, impedindo que ela expusesse a lâmina.

Ela prendeu a respiração, esperando a reação dele. Kazama a encarou mais uma vez.

- Por que você luta contra mim? Entenda, Chizuru, que aqui, nesse momento, tanto eu quanto você somos perdedores. Você não deve me temer... Não agora.

Ela não acreditava em suas palavras, mesmo assim, relaxara nos braços dele. Sentiu-se tola e fechou os olhos. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

O sangue dela pareceu gelar quando sentiu que Kazama puxava a katana de suas mãos. Segurando-a pelo meio da lâmina.

Sentindo-se tremer de medo, ela viu o ferro liso e polido ser encostado ao seu pescoço com calma e descer pela aba do kimono até a faixa que o segurava fechado. Com um único golpe, a faixa foi cortada. Uma das abas escorregou pelo seu corpo com lentidão e suavidade, fazendo a boca de Kazama secar.

A pele pálida dela lhe parecia cremosa por causa da pouca luz que as janelas feitas de papel de arroz deixavam passar.

Ela estava paralisada em baixo dele, mortificada. Não conseguia acreditar que estava quase nua na frente daquele homem. Ela tentou sentar-se, corando violentamente. Mas ele a puxou para perto de seu corpo, o Kimono dela abrindo-se completamente.

Quando ele voltou a beijá-la, não ouve nenhum pensamento racional que a fizesse voltar a si.

_Só mais um pouquinho_, ela tentava prometer a si mesma. Mas sabia que não havia mais volta. Ele a teria.

Quando o quimono dele foi tirado, ela se viu passando a mão pela pele perfeita – algo bom de ser um demônio – e macia. Os músculos firmes que lhe cobriam o corpo pressionando sua palma.

Ela nunca soubera que poderia sentir prazer somente em acariciar outra pessoa.

Suspirou de satisfação, o que causou um sorriso maldoso em Kazama.

Juntos, eles se jogaram no prazer que poderiam sentir com o corpo do outro – prazer esse que Chizuru nunca imaginara ser possível... Ainda mais com ele.

Nua, o kimono ainda preso a ela pelos braços, ela sentiu o corpo suado dele sobre si. A mão cálida lhe acariciando o quadril com carinho – se é que ela poderia acreditar que ele era capaz de sentir algo como aquilo.

- Venha comigo. – ele pediu, encostando a testa com a dela.

O coração pesou como pedra dentro do peito. No final, ele só queria que ela fosse com ele. Fora por isso que ele tomara seu corpo. Ele queria forçá-la a ir.

- Não. – ela sussurrou, sentindo a garganta apertar. Não conseguia acreditar que fora manipulada.

- Por que não?

- Eu já lhe disse, eu quero ficar aqui. – ela tentou a todo custo não demonstrar o quanto estava assustada. Seu coração implorava para que ele a levasse. Mas ela não poderia mostrar fraqueza, ou ele a usaria contra ela.

- Depois do que aconteceu...

- Isso não significou nada. – ela mentiu, sabendo que havia significado tudo.

- Você nãopode estar falando sério. – a voz dele saiu irritada, lhe causando arrepios.

- Eu estou.

Ele se levantou, vestindo-se sem delongas.

- Não pense que desisti. Voltarei amanhã. – e fechou a porta enquanto saia para o corredor.

Chizuru respirava com dificuldade. O corpo repentinamente pesado. Nua, ela ainda sentia o toque das mãos dele em seu corpo. Os beijos que ele destriubíra em seu rosto. Tão quente. Tão afável.

Ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Seu peito doía como se tivesse perdido algo.

Ela, que queria o amor dele, mal sabia que ele saía do Shinsengumi pensando que finalmente achara um motivo convincente para roubá-la para si. Pois sentia o peito inundado daquele estranho sentimento de possessão e carinho.

Ele, que queria um filho, mal sabia que naquela noite concebera com Chizuru o demônio mais forte que já existiu dentro do clã Oni.

Irremediavelmente, ela estava presa a ele... _Não que ele fosse reclamar._

* * *

**Essa fanfiction, necessariamente, não chega a ter muitos spoilers.**

**Só assisti ateh o capitulo 9 ateh agora, algumas coisas aqui nessas historia são apenas palpites pessoais sobre a historia.**

**Acho que, sem querer, essa fanfiction ficou um pouco parecida com a "O Coelho e a Raposa" da Jess. Juro que não foi intencional. É que aquela fanfiction me encantou e acabei ficando com ela na cabeça.**

**Fora isso: QUE A CHIZURU TERMINE COM O KAZAMA! *-*  
**


End file.
